A Gift for Sesshomaru
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: Kagome has a surprise for Sesshomaru... written for rOo's 2nd GutterMarble 2010 on Dokuga...


**A Gift for Sesshomaru **

By Jaded_Samuri

A/N: Not for YIMs (anyone under the age of 18)… this one is actually pretty tame compared to my usual kink… no warnings necessary…doesn't even include a real lemon….YET!

**Part I – And the Lion was Seduced by the Lamb**

From his vantage point, Sesshomaru could see everything. From the chair in the darkened corner of the room, he could see every baby fine hair on her arms as Kagome strode confidently from the bathroom. The soft candlelight bathed her in an erotic glow as she walked slowly to the bed and let his shirt slide gently down her back, revealing the creamy expanse of porcelain skin to his view, one agonizing inch at a time. She turned to face him, giving him the opportunity to appreciate exactly what she was wearing… and what she was not.

A black lace shelf-bra cupped her perfectly sized breasts, making her cleavage more pronounced while barely covering her hardened nipples. Letting his gaze travel down her body, Sesshomaru took note of the way that the soft candlelight accentuated the tantalizing dip of her bellybutton. It made him realize how much he looked forward to using his tongue on that very spot, knowing it would draw the most delightful sounds from her. As she shifted her feet, it caused her hips to move and drew his attention to the black lace panties she wore… boy cut covering a lacy black garter belt that led down to the sinfully sheer black stockings that sheathed her legs.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sesshomaru swallowed the urge to throw her to the floor and fuck her until dawn. Forcing himself to relax in the chair, he adjusted the straining bulge in his slacks and allowed Kagome to continue.

She sauntered over to him and leaned in close, placing her breasts in front of his face as she ran her fingers through his hair… hair that she loved, despite the fact that he had cut nearly four feet of it off. To her, he looked so refined with his short hair and glasses – a far cry from when she had known him in the past. In the past, he had seemed so effeminate, but now, he absolutely screamed 'male'. Lacing her fingers into his hair, she pulled him into a harsh kiss, making sure to press her breasts against him before pulling away and leaving him breathless.

Backing up, she moved back to the bed, her hips swaying sensually as she moved. Bending at the waist, she began to crawl onto the bed, her rear high in the air like a bitch waiting to be mounted.

A discreet sniff told Sesshomaru that it was an accurate description. She was more than ready to be bedded, but being that this was to be her first time, he was going to let her do it her way. And he had to admit that her way was testing the limits of his seemingly infinite patience. If she wished to play the part of the seductress, he would be more than willing to let her. No one would know of her inexperience if they were to witness the display she was putting on for him. No, she moved like a professional. Swallowing again, he watched as she crawled across the bed, slinking like a panther. It made her body move in such delightful ways. Shifting in his seat, he continued to watch her. Crawling up the length of the bed, Kagome rolled her shoulders with every movement, looking very much like a panther stalking its prey… and he was very eager to be that prey.

After reaching the head of the massive bed, Kagome moved to her knees using the headboard as leverage and began to sway her hips, almost as if she were a man impaling a woman with his cock. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and gave him a look, promising that before the night was over that she would belong to him in every way conceivable. She could see that he was restraining himself and silently applauded his self-control.

Stepping up the game a notch, Kagome slid down onto the silky sheets, loving the way that the cool cloth caressed her heated skin. Propping the pillows so that she could watch him, she rolled onto her back. Pressing her thighs together to alleviate the neediness, she slid her fingers up the length of her body and then back down again, her eyes never leaving his face. She could see the tension in the set of his jaw as he watched her fingers glide over the smooth plains of her stomach to tease along the edges of her panties.

The ache becoming too much to bear, Kagome slid her panties down a little at a time, revealing her smoothly shaven folds to his eager eyes. Making sure not to open her legs enough to expose herself, she removed them completely and tossed them at Sesshomaru. She had to stifle a giggle as they hooked on his left ear and dangled briefly. Making sure that his eyes never left her, Sesshomaru reached up and grasped them between two claws and brought them to his nose, inhaling deeply. Kagome blushed deeply, her hand frozen in its trek back up her thigh.

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked at her. "Continue."

Releasing a nervous breath, Kagome resumed her exploration, letting her hand glide back up to her stomach. Smoothing her fingers over the garter belt, she felt the intricate patterns of the lace as she lowered her hand down to tease her aching folds. She watched Sesshomaru as she slipped a finger between her swollen lips to prod at the wetness that was beginning to seep from her. Bringing her finger up, she looked at the slick fluids that dripped down her finger.

"Taste yourself, Kagome," Sesshomaru coaxed.

With a blush, Kagome brought her finger to her lips and licked the fluid off, deciding that the flavor was agreeable. "Mmm."

Rolling up onto her knees, Kagome began to pinch and tease her aching nipples, rubbing the rough lace against them, causing the pleasant ache in her core to increase to the point that she began to grind her hips to alleviate it.

It was one of the most erotic sights that Sesshomaru had ever seen. On the bed in front of him was his future bride, the innocent miko that he had known in the past - a virgin, dressed in nothing but a black lace bra, matching garter belt and sheer black stockings with her hair disheveled, biting her lower lip as she ground her hips like she was riding his cock while she pinched and played with her nipples. Watching her like that, Sesshomaru knew that it would not be long before he lost his patience and took her.

His attention was drawn back to her as Kagome turned around. Still on her knees, she bent and presented her ass to him. Spreading her legs, she exposed her hairless folds to his eager eyes. She slid a hand underneath her and began to languidly rub along the edges of her lips, the fluids coating her fingers in a glossy sheen. Barely dipping her fingertips inside, Kagome teased herself, mercilessly enticing the inu she was performing for.

Quickly losing patience, Sesshomaru stood and approached her as she pleasured herself. Kneeling behind her, he slipped his tongue out to join her fingers as they danced along her slit. Surprised by the unexpected participation, Kagome's finger froze in place.

"Continue," he commanded with a smack of his palm on her ass.

With a moan, Kagome obeyed, using her fingers to spread herself open to his questing tongue. Grinding her hips back against his mouth, Kagome found it hard to stop the moans that poured from her throat like honey as Sesshomaru skillfully tormented her, teasing his tongue in and out of her, applying just enough pressure to take her to the brink, but not enough to push her over it.

"Gods, Sesshomaru," she moaned, "stop teasing and take me."

"Impatient, aren't we little one," he chuckled darkly as he rose to stand behind her.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this," she said, still holding herself open to his gaze.

"Do tell," he prodded as he slid a slender finger into her tight sheath.

"Since the first time that I saw you, I wanted you. Every time we came across you, I was dreaming of you… how I wanted you to bend me across a log and flip my skirt up… how I wanted you take me until I couldn't stand anymore and then take me some more…" she trailed off as she looked back at him. His eyes were red and his marks were jagged.

"I wanted you… all of you."

"And you shall have all of me, Ka-go-me," he growled as he ripped his shirt….

####################

To Be Continued…


End file.
